saturnawardfandomcom-20200214-history
Jude Law
Biography British Actor David Jude Law Law is the son of Peter and Maggie Law, both retired teachers and owners of a theater company. He has an older sister named Natasha, who is dedicated to photography. After performing in his teens in theater groups, Jude landed a role in the British television series Families (1990). After acting on the English scene, Jude moved to Broadway, and sharred the stage with Kathleen Turner in the play'' Indiscretions'', for which he was nominated for a Tony Award. He debuted in cinema with the movie Shopping (1994), a British thriller directed by Paul W.S Anderson and co-starring Sadie Frost, who in 1997 became his wife. Jude and Sadie have a production with actors Ewan McGregor and Jonny Lee Miller, called Natural Nylon, witch have produced Bent (1997), a war drama by Sean Mathias, and Final Cut (1998). The couple would break their marriage in 2003. In the late 90's began Law's status to soar after appearing in Wilde (1997), a Brian Gilbert movie in which he portrayed Bosie (lover of the writer), Gattaca (1997) by Andrew Niccol, Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil (1998) by Clint Eastwood and eXistenZ (1999), a film directed by David Cronenberg who co-starred with Jennifer Jason Leigh. Jude finally reached international popularity by participating in The Talented Mr. Ripley (1999), a film by Anthony Minghella that was a adaptation of the popular novel by Patricia Highsmith. For this film, co-starring Matt Damon and Gwyneth Paltrow, Law was nominated for a Golden Globe and an Oscar in the category of Best Supporting Actor. He obtained a new Golden Globe nominations, being a candidate for the prize for A.I.: Artificial Intelligence (2001) by Steven Spielberg and Cold Mountain ''(2003) by Anthony Minghella. For this film he receive his second Oscar nomination. As for his love life and after separating from Sadie Frost, Jude Law initiate romantic relationships with actress Sienna Miller, who would play in ''Alfie (2004), the remake of the film played in 60s with Michael Caine. Other titles of his films are'' I Heart Huckabees (2004) by David O. Russell, ''All the King's Men (2006), drama based on the novel by Robert Penn Warren, The Holiday (2006), a comedy co-starring Cameron Diaz, Kate Winslet and Jack Black, Breaking and Entering (2006), directed by Anthony Minghella, and Sleuth (2007), a new version of the play by Anthony Shaffer. After his breakup with Sienna Miller, Jude have different rumored romances. One of them with actress Lindsay Lohan. In the road movie My Blueberry Nights (2007) he shared credits with Norah Jones. In Terry Gilliam's fantasy The Imaginarium of Doctor Parnassus (2009) he played Tony, a character that also was played by Heath Ledger, Colin Farrell and Johnny Depp. In Sherlock Holmes (2009) he played Dr. Watson opposite Robert Downey Jr. Filmography Actor : 2009 - Sherlock Holmes (Dr. John Watson) : 2009 - The Imaginarium of Doctor Parnassus (Imaginarium Tony #2) : 2007 - Sleuth (Milo) : 2004 - Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events (Voice of Lemony Snicket) : 2004 - The Aviator (Errol Flynn) : 2004 - Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow (Sky Captain) : 2003 - Cold Mountain (Inman) : 2002 - Road to Perditon (Harlen Maguire) : 2001 - A.I.: Artificial Intelligence (Gigolo Joe) : 1999 - The Talented Mr. Ripley (Dickie Greenleaf) : 1999 - eXistenZ (Ted Pikul) : 1997 - Gattaca (Jerome Eugene Morrow) Producer : 2007 - Sleuth : 2004 - Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow Saturn Award ; Nominated : 2010 - Best Supporting Actor in Sherlock Holmes : 2000 - Best Supporting Actor in The Talented Mr. Ripley